Cheated
by ginger girl101
Summary: In a world where he who must not be named never came back, Hermione thinks Ron is cheating on her with a certain someone. Boy wonder a.k.a. Harry Potter thinks he is in love and the same goes for our Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. Who are these mysterious girls the boys are in love with and is it possible that they're in love with the same girl? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**hey so this story is written by my friend and me soo hope you like it.**

**disclamer: we dont own anything that is reconigze in harry potter but we would like to. :)**

chapter 1 suspisions

Harry's P.O.V.

It was the last class of the day and Harry and Hermione were sitting together in Professor Snape's Advanced Potions class. As per usual it was boring as hell, everyone looked like they were about to fall asleep as Snape rambled on about some new mysterious concoction they had to learn how to make. Harry couldn't help but look over at Hermione, she hadn't been the same recently. She always looked so sad and worried, just sitting there staring into space.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "is everything okay?"

Hermione looked a little shocked at first, taking a while to recognise that Harry was talking to her. "Umm, yeah, I think so…" she mumbled, still lost in space. Harry studied her face, searching for a sign, for something more. "Actually, there is, something wrong that is. I think… I think Ron might be cheating on me."

It took a while for the words to sink in, Ron, cheating on Hermione? "Ron, cheating on you? Are you sure Hermione, what makes you think that?"

"Lately, he's just been acting rather odd, he's always really nervous and shifty around me. Like when we went out on a date to the Three Broomsticks last week, he wouldn't stop looking around. It felt like he was waiting for someone. Then at one point without any explanation, he just rushed off, came back 10 minutes later saying he'd just popped off to the loo. And then whenever I ask him about his day, he always replies with, "Fine, it was good, why, how about you, everything okay?' Not to mention whenever I see him around the hallways, he always runs off before I can say hi, it's almost like he doesn't want to be seen with me?" Hermione rambled on.

The more Harry thought about it the more he had to admit, Ron had been acting odd lately. Before he could reply to Hermione, they both noticed that the rest of the students were slowly shuffling out of the classroom.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Harry and Hermione walked out of class together, but Hermione couldn't help but continuously glancing back at Harry. He still hadn't told her if he agreed with her suspicions or not. Just then a very nervous and skittish looking Ron ran by almost knocking over Hermione.

"Oi, watch where your... oh, hey Ron" said a very annoyed and unhappy looking Hermione.

" Oh hey guys, sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" apologized Ron.

"Obviously," whispered Harry to Hermione. Attempting to hide her giggling, she asked "So Ron, after dinner tonight do you want to come and hang out in the heads dorm with Harry and I?" Hermione was desperately hoping Ron would say yes and not make up some excuse as to why he couldn't come. For the first time in her life she wanted to be wrong; about Ron and her suspicions.

"Oh, I… I umm would, but I like can't… because well, just not tonight, sorry guys." Hermione's heart sank as she heard Ron's response. He was visibly shaking and his face had gone as red as his cursed red hair, she wondered if he knew he was a terrible liar? Hermione also couldn't help but notice that the entire conversation Ron kept looking over his shoulder. "_It was like he was looking for someone..." _she thought to herself. She looked up to Harry in a pleading way, he instantly knew what she was asking, just by the look in her beautiful eyes.

Harry stood up a little straighter before addressing Ron," Why not?"

"Because I, umm well I already told you, yeah I cant, I'm busy, ya I'm busy." Harry just glared at him and Hermione's gaze dropped to her feet. " I've gotta go." with that Ron took off. No 'good bye', or 'see ya later'.

"Well thats was certainly weird" said Harry.

"See, what did I tell you. He's up to something, that much is obvious, but i think he's cheating on me," exclaimed a very worried and sad Hermione. The only way she could hold back tears was to stare down at her shoes. She wasn't going to cry over this, it just wasn't worth it she kept telling herself. If only she could believe herself.

"I think you just might be right" sighed Harry.

" Harry" hermione whispered, "I think I have an idea".

Together the two walked back to the heads dorms before heading off to dinner. Little did they know that the whole time they'd been talking, a certain someone and his friend had been watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hide and Seek

Harry's P.O.V.

After dinner Hermione and Harry were ready to spring into action with the plan they'd conceived in the head's dorms. A big group of Gryffindor's usually stood outside the doors to the Great Hall after meals so Harry and Hermione stood with them. Making themselves look deep in conversation, while really they were keeping an eye out for Ron.

"What if he didn't go to dinner." asked Hermione nervously, "I mean I didn't see him, for all we know he could of skipped and could be off somewhere else!"

"_Poor Hermione,"_ Harry thought to himself. He tried to imagine how he would feel if he was in a relationship with Hermione and had a hunch she was cheating on him. The thought sent chills down his spine as he was reminded of how honest and delicate she was. She didn't deserve this. "Just be patient Hermione, he'll come. We both know Ron would never pass up food," Harry joked half-heartedly.

Suddenly he felt Hermione jump behind him, "What is it 'Mione," whispered Harry?

"I saw him, he just ran behind the group of Slytherins near the bathrooms," she exclaimed.

Harry searched the crowd of black and blonde-haired Slytherins until he found Ron. He wasn't very hard to spot, his red hair stuck out like a sore thumb among the group of Slytherin's. Despite this it was obvious he was trying very hard not to be spotted, he was crouched down lower so just a little fluff of hair was visible through the crowd. "Come on, let's get a move on then," Harry yelled as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her through the crowd. He felt a surge of adrenaline race up his hand to his heart as their fingers connected.

They followed Ron all the way down to the dungeons. No matter how many twists and turns he took they still stayed on his tail, it was like some twisted game of hide and go seek. "_He's going out of his way to make sure he's not being followed, he's definitely up to something,"_ Harry thought to himself.

Finally they saw Ron come to a stop outside a doorway, Hermione hugged herself against one of the big pillars blocking her view of Ron. Harry came up behind her, pressing himself against her in order to stay out of Ron's view. All of a sudden, loud and clear they heard a pitched giggle. "_The definitely didn't come from Ron," _ Harry thought to himself sadly.

Hermione whimpered and pressed her face deeper into the wall, Harry could even begin to feel her shake. He rubbed small circles on her back in a weak attempt to comfort her and whispered in her ear, "It'll be alright 'Mione, just calm down."

Suddenly they heard two sets of footsteps both running but in different directions, one coming towards them and one running away. Harry peaked out from behind the column just in time to see Ron running away with a mysterious girl. Before Harry had a chance to take chase of Ron and this mystery girl, he was grabbed by the collar of his school dress shirt and dragged back. Caught by surprise Harry scream, "Oi, sod off," and sent a punch behind him. Instead hitting someone or missing widely, Harry felt his entire body freeze up. Unable to move any part of his body but his eyes, he lifted them to see an absolutely fuming Professor Snape. As if their minds in sync, Harry and Hermione gasped as their eyes met Snape's cold black ones. They heard a snigger come from behind him, but they didn't need to be given many clues to guess as to who it was.

Out from behind Snape came Draco Malfoy, the smirk on his face made Harry want to slap it right off. "Detention, all of you," Snape replied cooly.

"But Sir," Harry tried to argue.

"It's no use Potter," Snape replied, his voice. Harry heard Hermione let out a small sigh as they followed Snape back to his empty classroom. Harry grabbed her hand to comfort her, rubbing small circles with his thumb. As he looked back to glare at Draco, he was unable to catch his eyes, instead Draco was staring at Harry and Hermione's intertwined hands. Harry thought he saw a flash of jealousy as Draco looked up.

Draco P.O.V.

Draco was talking with his best mate Blaise when he heard Potter say "Come on, lets get a move on" to Granger. He'd also spent all of potions listening to Granger rambling on about her she thinks that that rotten Weasley kid is cheating on her. For some reason Draco felt inclined to listen in some more and overheard how they were going to follow Weasley and find out the truth. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for Granger, while she was incredibly nerdy and annoying at times she was pretty, and rather sweet. He'd always thought that she could do much better than a Weasley, she deserved a prince to treat her like a princess, and he was known as the Slytherin Prince after all.

Ever since the third year when Granger had delivered a painful punch to his perfect face, Draco start having feels for that girl. Usually he didn't go for such feisty ones like her, he prefered the girls that would follow him around begging for his attention, the girls that would do anything for him, just to please him. But Granger wasn't like this, she had a mind of her own, and while it annoyed Draco immensely, he also found it slightly attractive.

In an attempt to get some alone time with her to work his prince-like charm, Draco came up with his own plan. He was going to follow them, then when the time was right he would have Blaise drag Hermione off. Draco would then make his grand entrance, the brave hero save the damsel in distress and save Hermione from Blaise. He would then take her into a classroom where she could thank him for saving her, and then he and hermione could spend the night together, just the two of them.

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by Blaise's consitent jabs to the shoulder saying "Dude you better get going, Potter and mud-blood just passed"

"Thanks mate" said draco, "but don't you dare let me hear you say that again!" With that he dashed off in chase of Potter and Granger, leaving Blaise with a puzzled look on his face. "Well come on, you're coming too, you're a part of my plan you idiot," Draco hissed.

Together the two crept after Potter and Granger. They were able to follow the two all the way down to the dungeons. Just as Draco was about to turn to Blaise and order him to grab Hermione. he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was about to turn around and whisper venomously to Blaise, reminding him never to touch, he looked up to see who the hand didn't belong to Blaise after all. "_OHHHH crap" _ thought draco. the hand had belonged to Professor Snape. And to make matters worse Blaise has buggered off cause he was no where in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, **

**we are very sorr that we haven't posted in a while. life has be really busy lately for us. but here you go finally chapter 3 **

**now on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

Snape's POV

Snape was walking down the dungeons corridors to his office when he heard an unusual sound. It was quiet at first, but his curiosity got the better of him and he got closer, he could just make out a quiet whisper. "You two stay here I'll go on," said none other than Snape's god-son, Draco Malfoy.

Snape watched as Draco continued to walked down the corridors, he decided he'd had enough and leapt out of his covers in the shadows. As soon as Blaise saw Snape gliding down the corridor, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, taking with Goyle with him. He chuckled to himself as he watched the two boys run back to the common room where they thought they'd be safe, he'd get them tomorrow in potions class. Snape hurried his speed so he could catch Draco, who was standing behind the corner. Snape sneaked one of his cold pale hands onto Draco's bony shoulder. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the boy shudder under his touch. Draco turned and looked up and, the look of pure horror on his face made Snape oddly happy.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy," Snape whispered cooly, as an evil grin spread across his pale face.

"But...but..." tried Draco. Snape was about to pull Draco away to his office when he said "Granger, Potter and Weasley were down here as well Professor, they're the reason I came down here."

When Snape heard this he let go of Draco's shoulder and started to walk towards where Draco was pointing. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco tried to sneak off. "Not so fast Mr. Malfoy, you'll be coming with me as well." They continued down the hallway until they came across the other two students. He gave all three students detention for the following night and walked down the hall.

Hermione's P.O.V.

She just couldn't handle it, so many emotions at once.

Sadness that her suspicions had been confirmed and Ron was in fact cheating on her. She loved Ron so much, she'd given him her everything, how could he just throw that all away for some other girl. Had she not been enough for him, had she been missing something?

Then there was the anger, how could he! She'd invested so much into their relationship, had he been taking it for granted the entire time! Had they really meant that little to him, after all the time they'd spent together, all the little special moments they'd shared, and now he was cheating on her.

And deep, deep down there was a sense of hopelessness and depression. As far as she was aware, Ron had been the only boy (other than Victor, but of course he'd made it clear that all he wanted was a "psychical" relationship, if you know what I mean) to truly like her. He'd accepted the real her and he loved her for it, or at least she thought he had. Had he just been acting all this time, had this all been in her head? What if he'd never truly loved her the way she'd loved him and she'd just been over exaggerating their relationship. Would anyone ever really love her?

Hermione had never felt this kind of heartbreak before, all she could do was stare down at the floor sadly. All she wanted to do was go curl up in her bed in the tower and cry under the covers.

Just as she felt the first tear about to slip down someone put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to find Harry's big green eyes staring at her sadly. He sat down on the cold dungeon floor next to her. He opened his mouth as if he was about to talk, but quickly closed it unsure of what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry finally opened his mouth again. "You know Hermione, maybe she was just helping him study or something. I mean, as bad as this sounds, we didn't actually see anything that constitutes as cheating…"

Hermione thought for a minute, "If he needed a tutor why wouldn't he just come to me."

Harry thought for a minute before replying, "Maybe he was just too embarassed that he needed the extra help, so he just didn't tell you? Ron's a good guy 'Mione, I don't think he has it in him to hurt someone that much, especially you. I mean, as you said, his ability to express emotions can be compared to that of a teaspoon, but he does love you."

Hermione sniffed and looked up at Harry, it was times like this she was so glad to have someone like him in her life. As she looked up into his eyes and smiled, she felt her heart skip a beat. She loved the way he looked at her, so intense, almost like he knew every single thing she was thinking and he loved her for it. Wait, loved her, they were just friends, weren't they?

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry looked down at Hermione staring into her beautiful brown eyes. He loved the way they sparkled whenever she smiled. He just really hoped his wild assumptions about Ron were true, he couldn't stand to think how badly it would affect Hermione if Ron really was cheating on her.

Harry had almost completely forgotten Draco was with them, he only remembered when Draco let out an obnoxious cough. He looked up in time to see him waltz across the room, doing that silly walk he does. It kinda reminded him of the way a snake would walk if it had just grown legs. Slightly awkward, but still with the confidence a snake always has.

"So, I couldn't help but hear your pathetic conversation, and I thought I might have some information that might be of use to you." Harry just glared at Draco, now wasn't the time for him to be his usual stuck up self. Hermione was going through something and she didn't need his taunting and mockery.

"What's wrong with your face, Potter," Draco laughed. Harry just continued glaring. "You see, some nights when I get bored, I head up to the astronomy tower, just to sit around and think really. One night, and to be honest I'd be lying to say it was just one night, I stumbled across your beloved Ronald, and said mystery girl in question."

"Oh really," ask Hermione, "and why exactly would I believe you, Draco Malfoy!" Draco couldn't help but cringe when she said his name, the way she'd said it made it sound as if those two words were poison in her mouth. "What sorta lie you gonna tell me, eh? That you saw Ron and this mystery girl shagging in the astronomy tower, and that you just thought to sit there and watch?" She threw her head back and laughed, it was a laugh that made both Draco and Harry question her current mental stability, "Mind you that does seem like something you'd do!" Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled, she was back to the good old Hermione; playful, challenging and ready to defend herself! But what Draco said next was about the change all that.

"Well Granger, I hate to break it to you but you're rather close to the truth." He watched as her face fell, "When I was up there one night, I heard some rather loud and displeasing sounds, moans and grunts to be more precise." Harry looked over at Hermione again only to find her visibly shaking. He put an arm around her waist to support her, for he feared if Draco's story kept going the way it started, he would very soon need to be supporting her body weight.

"So being the curious being I am," Draco continued.

"Cough, nosey prick, cough" spluttered Harry.

Draco ignored this and carried on with his tale, "I followed the sounds to just inside the tower, and do you know what I found. Weasly snogging some girl senseless. Clothes lying all over the place, and both too focused on each other to even notice I was there. And do you know who it was?"

Harry had no patience left at this point and he could see neither did Hermione. She had completely given up on supporting her own body weight and was fully reliant on Harry holding her up and preventing her from falling to the floor in a puddle of tears. Seeing her this way just made Harry even more furious. Her sweet face buried into his shoulder, her tears dampening her robe, he rubbed small circles on her back in attempt to calm her down. Unfortunately it wasn't helping her much.

"Are you gonna tell us or not Draco, we're getting awfully tired of your games," Harry hissed between gritted teeth.

Draco flashed his most dashing smile and pranced towards them. "Oh you don't mind, do you Granger." The closer he crept the more Harry felt Hermione shake. "We're just having a good bit of fun aren't we dear, well, I am at least." He grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it around his long and thin ebony fingers. She started to sob harder and harder, Harry would of pushed Draco away sooner, but his hands were too busy occupied with Hermione. Woah, not like that, where was his mind going. His hands were busy supporting her, that's what he meant.

Unable to untangle his hands without letting Hermione fall into Draco, Harry had to result in letting out a weak kick aimed at Draco's left kneecap. As he jumped back in fright, Harry softly placed Hermione down on the floor and leapt at Draco. Grabbing him by the the collar of his dress shirt he pushed him against the dungeon wall. "Listen here Malfoy, we're done with your games, infact, we were done before you opened your bloody mouth. Now tell me who the girl is before I make that ugly face of yours ten times worse!"

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco could tell that Potter was losing his patience, unfortunately this made him want to keep going and see what kind of reaction he could get. He also noticed that Hermione was losing her patience as well. Draco could also see that she had completely giving up on holding herself up anymore. Ohh how he wished it was him holding her as she cried. How he wished that he was the one that she went to when she need comfort. But of course, it had to be Boy-Wonder.

"Are you gonna tell us or not Draco, we're getting awfully tired of your games," he heard Potter hiss between gritted teeth. Draco was brought back from his thoughts, seeing Hermione cry gave him an idea. Unfortunately he was cut off by the sound of Snape coming down the hall, he also heard another pair leaving with came by a set of girly giggles. he look at hermione and by the look on her face apparently she had heard them too.

Just as the other pair of feet and giggles were out of earshot, Snape walked up and put a hand on Potter's shoulder. The look on the boy's face was pure horror, quite priceless really. "Detention, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger" Snape said.

Draco took this chance to run, unfortunately Snape was one step ahead and caught him before he could turn the corner. "Now all of you get to bed" the professor whispered in a cold icy tone, sending shivers down all three of the teens spines.

Draco watched with jealous eyes as Potter help Hermione. While the gryffindors may not of seen it, he was sure the his godfather had caught it as a smirk crossed his cold face. This was going to be a long night.

Shaking his shoulder Snape let go of him and walked off. Draco proceeded to head back to his dormitory.

Hermione's POV

Hermione had attempted to stop her cryin

* * *

g and composer herself when Snape had arrived, in an attempt to salvage whatever decency she had left after breaking down of Malfoy. Snape had just left after giving them all detention, "_Just my luck, detention with Malfoy all for trying to catch my git of a boyfriend and the girl he's cheating on me with. What to do now is the question..?." _Pulled out of her thoughts by Harry taking her hand and pulling her up, they sped back to their dorms before further confrontation with Malfoy could ensue, leading to yet another detention.

She took a last glance back as they turned the corner, awkwardly meeting Draco's eye. Hermione quickly looked away, thinking "Curses, he caught me staring. Why was I even staring at him, let alone thinking about him in the first place? Then again, it's not like he's not good looking….. No stop! You can't think like that about him. It's Malfoy for bloody sakes." She scolded herself.

Just then "Hermione, are you ok?" Harry said which brought her back to reality.

"Mhm, just… thinking."

The rest of the way up to the towers Harry and Hermione didn't speak. Harry said the password and she bid goodnight to harry, quietly creeping up to her dormitory and crawling into bed.

Snape's POV

After a few minutes of waiting in the corridor just down the hall. He snuck back into the shadows and walked back to the corridor where the three were. Snape had watched the whole encounter in the shadows. He could tell that his god-son was jealous of Potter and Grangers relationship, but what intrigued him the most was the little confrontation between the two teens when the left. Snape knew that he was going to have to have a little talk with Draco. "That can wait till tomorrow" he thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his room.

Just before sleep hit him, he was enlightened by a plan, a solution of sorts.

* * *

**Hopefully we will get chapter 4 started and finished soon **

**Ginger**


End file.
